


safety haven

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mooshroom Hybrid Technoblade, Murder, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: Wilbur and Techno have been taking care of each other since they were eight and five, respectively. After Techno had presented out of distress because of their mother's murder, Wilbur's learned to navigate a few things, as well as the child. They're a dynamic duo that are both forces to be reckoned with.Yet, neither know how to respond to a man that offers them kindness, a place to stay.What do you mean they're allowed to stay and you won't kill them for simply existing?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	safety haven

The little pup isn’t all that out of date with the hivemind that is the Nether. Most species were connected in some way or another, a telepathic bond forming between certain species. The pup is confused at the lack of a buzz as they near a village, but their Mama had said this was the earthen lacks, so they aren’t all that sure how it’s supposed to go. They don’t feel the migraine of overwhelming emotions and words, don’t feel the inching of being overwhelmed by everything. He didn’t have to cling to his Mama’s hand or scuttle away and off to the sidelines with Soot, their older brother, waiting until Mama is ready to leave or until Soot doesn’t want to stay there any longer. 

For the moment, though, Soot has taken to following another one of the rare shapeshifters in the server, a girl named Sally who had said she hated the cold but liked meeting up with Wilbur the few times they got to. Techno hadn’t blame them for skipping the way, but he does find a tone of curiosity inching in him as he clings tighter to his Mama’s hand. He was never good in crowds, especially with the telepathic link he shared with a handful of others. It’s so incredibly nice not to be overstimulated, sure, but his anxiety grows at the realization that there are certainly going to be crowds and he has to brave them. 

He peers up at his Mama, ears pressing flat as he peers at the alpha woman. She’s a shapeshifter, her favoritism being a piglin form, now a default as she walks. Techno’s yet to present himself, just a pup. Techno only knew that his other parent had been a mooshroom, though he hadn’t actually heard much about them from his Mama or even Soot. Soot, who Techno had nicknamed Wilby because it sounded like some of those little tweeting noises Soot would make, was part bird, the wings and tail feathers adorning him an array of brown, gold, and yellow. He would let Techno preen his feathers in exchange to groom Technoblade, especially while their mother was away, working hours upon hours to guard a fortress so far away. Techno tightens his grip along the other’s hand, feeling the alpha give a squeeze right back to her hand in loving reply. 

“What’s wrong, my love,” she asks, her words verbal replies, soft and gentle as she stops. 

The snow stops crunching under their feet just long enough for her to crouch down, being as eye level as she can be with the five-year-old. Techno peers at her, ears slightly fluttering. He likes the mind connection. It works when words are too hard and he can’t find it in him to force his mouth open to speak. It makes things easier, too, when his hands flap to let off that negative energy that seems to invade him every single time his tummy flops. He replies in their native tongue,  _ “People.” _

She nods slowly, smiling still. “There aren’t supposed to be that many here now that it’s getting colder. Humans don’t really like the cold like you do.” She brings a hand up, running here fingers through his hair, over the pink and white strands. The pink should have been red, but that rare genetic mutation had shown through and the boy was albino, something his mother said wasn’t on her side of the family, as far as she knew. “It’s okay. You can play in the snow while I get some things, okay? And then we can go home and we can make soup with those ground roots you like so much. I can even put some greens in there, too.” 

Techno nods, thankful. His tail flicks slightly and he relaxes, following behind her with his hand now disconnected from her. He pulls up the cape, burrowing deeper into it and standing beside the other with little to no thought to his actions. He doesn’t comment as his Mama pulls the mask over her face and lets her son wander around the new land. He loves the snow, loves the cold feeling it provides, even if he’s far more used to the Nether. He thinks he has what his Mama has called a “winter coat” before, saying that it made his fur thicker than normal, but he didn’t actually understand it all that much. 

He stays behind her and plays on the outskirts of the village. Well, at least until he hears his Mama’s scream in his head, a simple,  _ “Run, my Love. Find Soot and don’t stop until you two are back home. He’ll know where to go.” _

Techno’s head pops up at his Mama’s voice, calling for her immediately. He picks up her distressed scent, one he doesn’t have a name for but knows he has the muted scent of. He frowns and scrambles towards it, towards the sharp scent of his smell. He screams for his mama once more and tries to scramble forward so he can see the other. His own scent of distress is let out, high-pitched calls for his mother leaving him. When he finally spots her, though, his heart drops. 

_ What the fuck? _

She’s up on a stake of some sort, rolling as people light fires around her. And he can see her burn, see her skin being torn off with long sticks with metal picks at the end. Techno doesn’t know what they are but he feels like they hurt, feels like they’ll do nothing but hurt. Despite that, he runs forward, trying to get to her like those around him aren’t distributing her body parts like she’s nothing more than meat. It’s worse that it’s to even children. 

Techno tries to move forward, but someone catches his shoulder, jerking him back. 

Someone in pink stands there, their eyes sharp and grin menacing. Another stack of people follow, all of which are young. They chant that Techno is another piece of meat, another thing to eat. Techno can’t tell what they’re saying but the voices in his head that have always screamed decide that now, apparently, is the best time to take over. 

Techno remembers when he was young, unable to control what’s been going on. He heard his Mama speak of Mooshrooms, who had connection to those that were forgotten, the mooshrooms a thin line between decay and growth. They had connections no one else did, a personal level of knowledge with the spirits around them. Most of the time, they scream, thirsting for blood. Techno’s always done his best to keep them at bay, though they had been quiet today. He should have known they had nothing good to come with them, they never did. THe silence was always far more violent than it had any right to be. 

When he comes to, though, he finds himself in a mess of mangled corpses, something he hadn’t expected to see. He screams, his voice so loud, carrying far. He’s always been told he’s got a huge set of lungs. He cowers away, not even sure what weapon he’d used. 

It doesn’t save his mama. He can see nothing but ashes now, the sun having set and Techno’s mind having blurred. Well, actually, maybe the sun was rising now, he realizes as he scoots away from the blood and bodies. He can see the ashes of his mother, the flames dwindling and thin. Technoblade feels the tears patter down his cheeks, wiping away the blood with their dribbles. His screams go unheard, falling on deaf (and dead) ears as he stumbles. 

Where was Wilby? He hasn’t seen Wilby, hasn’t heard anything from Wilby. He screams, desperate for anything as he makes his way towards whatever he can see or hear. It’s all blurred by the red and tears that invade his vision. He doesn’t know if he’s ever seen so much blood. 

He uses the telepathic link, too, as much as he can, though he doesn’t know who he’s calling for. 

He doesn’t find anyone until the sun is setting again and he feels his body shivering. His fingers are so cold that he can barely even feel them and his clothes are tattered. It doesn’t help that the tiny bit of fabric remaining is soaked with blood, freezing it to his skin. His skin is sticky and it feels gross and he’s on a desperate last attempt, his voice gone as he calls for whoever can hear him on that telepathic link. 

He chokes on a sob when he hears a, _ “Techno? Is that you?” _ from Wilby. 

He melts and he lets out a relieved scream. His body feels far too hot as he cries,  _ “Wilby, where are you?”  _

_ “By the portal. Where havy you and Mama been?” _

Technoblade doesn’t know where the portal is, voicing such to his brother, unable to respond about their mother. He can’t reply to the repeated question and feels himself melt slowly. 

Finally,  _ finally, _ Soot finds his brother, deep in water that’s stained red with blood. He’s crying, sobbing as his body lays claim to him. He’s far too overheated and Soot realizes what’s happening as he inches towards the other. The water is hot, too, though it shouldn’t be with the heavy cold that’s taken over. Sally had said she and her family were travelling south, having to leave ny the time Wilby was set to meet his family once more. They hadn’t shown up until Techno had called for him and, well, the scent of distress is far too sharp, as well as a scent that hits Soot right in the gut and makes him want to protect the pup. 

He realizes far too late that Technoblade is presenting. He’s ungodly vulnerable in this spot and Soot knows their mama should be there, that she should be leading them home and that Techno should be having a heat at home. He should be presenting before Wilbur, who’s eight, soon to be nine now. 

He cradles his brother, not entirely sure what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually post on my typical account for MCYT stuff bc i don't want to be linked to drama so shoutout to yall reading this now, since my stupid fics cause so much fucking drama apparently
> 
> If any of the creators are uncomfortable with anything of the sort that I've written about, please tell me and give a link to where they've said so so that I may become informed and avoid such in the future, thank you!!


End file.
